Self Control
by eclaregoldsworthy
Summary: Everyone knows, he's the "crazy" one and she's the normal girlfriend who puts up with it...right? *dark one-shot*


_**:D Hello readers here is just a short little one-shot I wrote in my boring world history class it's a little dark but, enjoy? :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Self-Control.<strong>_

**One-Shot:**_**Has the Idea that you lack something that everyone else was born with ever drive you insane?**_

To the degrassi student body one thing is very clear he was the "crazy" one and she was the normal sane girlfriend who put up with him, because she loved him, but that couldnt be any farther from the truth. In reality the only differance between the two is that whatever her problems she had she could control herself...to a sertan extent, and nobody had any idea what had been building up in her brain or what she plans to do. The sadest part is the better his mental stability gets the worst off hers is. She can see that but she doesn't care she's right she always is and that's all that matters. So she waiting for him. leaning agsinst his locker watch as the annoyingly jolly students pass her by. One student in particular catches her eye. The one dressed in all black that makes her sick to her stomach and blood boil with rage, hate, and...love? The one she's been waiting for,

"Hey Blue-eyes" she smiles at the nickname her boyfriend gave her in pure bliss, and he's the one who's bipolar. She couldnt help it he's the one thing in this world that could still make her happy, but she's just too destructive...it wont last long.

"Eli after school do you wanna come over my house to um...study."  
>he smirked,<p>

"You know I can never get enough alone time with you." The girl stifled a scoff, because in her mind that boy doesnt give a damn about her. The boy however has no idea about her inner thougts and how much danger he is really in.

* * *

><p>The final bell rings and Eli and Clare rush out the school building and reunite for the walk to Clares house. Eli couldn't help but notice the body language of his girlfriend...today something off about her he just can't put his finger on it so he just interlocks their fingers and smirks at her trying to ease whatever troubles her but of course its too late she is broken beyond repair but she smiles back at him anyway. They talk about genaral stuff choosing to avoid the clear tension in the air. As they arrive to Clare's house, and they drop hands. She unlock the door without a word and rushes into the house before Eli could register it.<p>

_Whats with her. _He questioned himself. Dispite the strange vibe he got from her he followed anyway. He moved his feet up the staircase to find his girlfriend sitting indian style on her bed waiting for him. He iches into the room slowly and sits next to her,

"Eli, babe you know I love you right."

"Of course and I love you too."

"How much."

"I dont know if I could put a number on it blue."

"Who do you love more me or Julia."

"What the fuck kinda question is that Clare."  
><strong><br>"One That Deserves An Answer"**

"If its her just say its her."

"I-I"  
>"I hate her Eli I really really do"<p>

He scoffed "You never even met her"

"Whatever im going to the kitchen, you want something?"

"Uh...y-yeah Pepsi would be great."

The girl bolted out the room and to the kitchen leaving the boy baffled. Of course he wanted to say her because it has always been Clare, but the question she asked was so ramdom and personal it barely made any sense to him. She just went all bitchy it pissed him off. However Clare of course didnt really care about his response, she had already made up her mind long ago that he was just using her maybe to get over his problems Julia being one of them. So maybe she thought she started the fight to justify what she was about to do.

She poured the fizzy liquid in the glass then retrived the vial of deadly powder sprinkling it into the bevarge. Carefully she walked back up the stairs and delived the drink to the boy. He imdeatly took a sip without making eye contact with the she counted down from sixty unable to contain her  
>giggles when reaching the last ten secounds the boy completely unaware that he was on the verge of dying began to worry about her when sobs mixed with her laughing,<br>"You never loved me."

"Clare what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I have one problem in this world that I intend to get rid of...but its so bittersweet."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Eli but you deserve it."

"What are you-"  
>Just t then it hit him the air stopped flowing threw his lungs, and he lost grip on the glass he was holding; it dropped to the hardwood floor and broke. Eli's back fell to her bed. She layed down next to him with her head on his chest listening as his heart slowly stopped beating and all his movments ceased.<br>She kissed his cheek and then his lips whispering,

"I love you Eli I hope you burn in hell."

* * *

><p><strong>:D The end :D and thanks for taking the time to read this :D...yeah<strong>


End file.
